


Pick Up Lines

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, lots of louis cause zouiall is the ot3, so this is basically what the macy's shoot could've been like, zayn and niall thinking about their relationship i guess, zayn's moody but so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wants to be alone with Niall but they're supposed to shoot an advert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So, the title is a really stupid pun, sorry (it's veeery late is that an excuse?). also this is unbeta'd and there's a slight change of pov's somewhere idk what happened. i hope you like it anyway! x

"Stop staring at me, Zayn" Niall whispers, leaning over to his boyfriend when he thinks no one is watching. "You've been staring at me long before I had my line for like the past five takes." 

"I can't help it" Zayn whispers back. "You're just so beautiful." 

Niall's face softens. "That's sweet, babe. But you know just as well as I do that people can't know about us." 

"Why?" Zayn asks like a stubborn child. "Because management says so? I'm tired of it, I'm so sick of pretending I'm someone else!" 

"Shh" Harry makes next to them when Zayn raises his voice. "Someone might hear." 

"Whatever" Zayn says and Niall wants to agree with him, wants to show the world how in love he is with this boy, but he can't. When they came out to their management they were told many reasons as to why they should hide their relationship and why it would be necessary to lie about their sexuality in general and what would happen if they ever came out...The two young boys, still new to the life in front of cameras, were plainly too confused and scared to do anything but agree. They were forced to sign some contracts, only to realize later that they were completely trapped and management could basically make them do anything. Even something deeply personal like getting a tattoo. Niall almost grins to himself as he thinks about how Zayn is now trying to inconspicuously cover it up with new ones. 

Then he sighs, though. How often does he wish they had just kissed in public or something instead of talking to their managers.  

"Okay, let's do Zayn's part again, shall we? Come on people, from the top!" their director yells and Zayn groans. He never wanted to be an actor. 

He has to admit it's fun though, goofing around with the other lads, annoying everyone else on set. Watching Niall. He doesn't know what it is but there's something different about him when they're shooting something, he seems almost out-of-this-world kind of beautiful and he's always having so much  _fun_. Zayn just has the best time watching his boyfriend being silly. 

When the other boys are busy doing something else - Zayn thinks it's for the behind-the-scenes-video - Niall takes the chance and grabs Zayn, pulling him into a bathroom nearby. 

"Babe, what are you -" Niall interrupts him by shoving him roughly against the wall and pressing his lips on Zayn's, needy, passionate.  

And Zayn does not complain, because  _Niall_ started this,  _Niall_ was the one who dragged him here, who initiated the kiss and it feels so good, burying his hands in the blonde hair, tugging, pulling him closer - 

"Oh my god!" It's Louis, letting out a girlish scream when he barges into the room and sees them. "Can you two not keep your hands off each other for ten fucking seconds?! What if it was someone else walking in? Do you  _want_ to be caught? Oh my god just get out of here and wait until you’re at the hotel you stupid hormonal  _dicks_!" 

Zayn and Niall just laugh at Louis' antics, but they still do what he says, knowing he's right. 

Lou also isn't very pleased with them, she just makes a small disapproving sound and tries fixing Niall's hair. "What are we gonna do with the two of you?" she half-chuckles, half-sighs. 

For the rest of the day, Zayn stays close to Niall. When he gets lonely at one point - why does Niall feel the need to play footie in a mall anyway - he just walks up to him and picks him up. Holding his thigh and his right hand to make sure Niall doesn't fall, he carries the smaller boy a few steps away from Louis and whoever else might be distracting him.  

"Jealous, Malik?" Niall teases when Zayn puts him down. 

Zayn wants to kiss him but he goes with punching his arm lightly instead. "Never in your wildest dreams" he sings and Niall sticks his tongue out at him.  

They keep repeating the takes over and over again until, finally: "Okay, that's it! Great work, everyone!" 

Everyone's clapping and then Liam thanks Macy's from all of them and there's hugs and "well done"s and everyone's happy they did it and Zayn is in the middle of it all and just wants to go back to the hotel to be himself. With Niall. 

But Niall's of somewhere talking to someone and Zayn wants to go and throw him over his shoulder again but he doesn't because there are people here and ugh...he's not supposed to.  

If he's honest, he hopes they're gonna use him picking up Niall in the bts video. He and Niall like going on the internet and looking up different theories about their relationship and they're amazed by how perceptive their fans are. They notice  _everything_. And he just knows, that is going to kill them. 

Then suddenly Niall is back, a feathery touch on his wrist and a smile and the world is bright again. Niall has that effect on Zayn. 

Louis comes up to them. "Well, what are you still doing here? I thought you'd be back at the hotel already, continuing what I interrupted earlier." He laughs when Zayn blushes a bit but Niall bursts out laughing too, so Zayn can't help it and joins in. He bumps his shoulder against Louis' and when the three of them turn around, Zayn hugs Niall from behind, the younger boy, grabbing his hand. They're laughing so much they don't even notice the camera still pointed at them. 


End file.
